


Ambitions

by doridoripawaa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: EdelGAY, F/F, Love Poems, Poetry, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa
Summary: Edelgard is overwhelmed by a new, unfamiliar feeling.





	Ambitions

I used to focus on my goals  
And was ambitious to a fault.

But when you came into my life,  
My plans came screeching to a halt.

By the end of our first meeting,  
I knew I was already struck. 

Not by an axe, thanks to your aid,  
But in my head you were quite stuck. 

I used to focus on studies  
And fill my notes with strategies.

Now I can only see your face  
And scribble hearts with Bs and Es.

I am a princess with high hopes,  
Not a mere starry-eyed school girl.

So how come when I speak to you,  
My once-clear head begins to swirl?

Your voice is all I hear at night,  
And your perfume is all I smell.

But as the heir to the empire,  
These are feelings I have to quell.

Will our comradery be short-lived?  
Can we build a long-lasting team?

To share my bright future with you  
Might just be my new, lofty dream.


End file.
